The Natural Way
by hadleighstork
Summary: Elizabeth knows that her friend Jax is having trouble with the invitro-fertilization so he and Courtney can have their baby with her as a surrogate, and suggests a different way to go about it that he might be more comfortable with.


**Couple: **Jax/Elizabeth  
**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This takes place when Elizabeth offered to be a surrogate for Jax and Courtney when they couldn't have babies of their own.

**The Natural Way**

_Elizabeth and Lucky's apartment……._

"Hey Jax it's me, Elizabeth," Elizabeth said as she stood in her and Lucky's bedroom. "Yeah I got the okay from Dr. Winters. She said that my body is healthy and I should have no trouble conceiving when we do the in vitro. I know that you're having trouble using the cup and it didn't work for you the two times you tried to do it, so I thought maybe I had a way to help. Yeah, come over to my place. No, I need you to come today in the morning because Lucky's on a stake out and won't be back until tomorrow night. Okay I'll see you in half an hour. Bye."

She had half an hour to get ready, which wasn't a lot of time, but she could do it. Jax was an old friend of hers and he and Courtney really needed this baby, as much as she and Lucky needed the money because of her husband's debts that she'd taken off when she married him and had to help pay off.

Elizabeth looked at the clothes she had put out on her bed and the curling iron on her dresser and knew that she was making the right decision. Jax and Courtney would have a baby to raise and love and she and Lucky and Cameron would have a much better future once they had managed to pay off some of their debts.

She took off her robe and started getting ready to meet her friend.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Jax knocked on the door waiting for her to let him in. "Are you there?"

"It's open" he heard her say, so he twisted the knob and walked into her apartment.

"Where are you?" He looked around the main room and into the kitchen and didn't see her. "Elizabeth? Cameron?"

"Cameron's at my Gram's," came her voice from the bedroom, and the door to it was almost completely shut. "I'm in here."

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. "Okay……"

"Listen I know you're having trouble using the cup," she said through the door. He could hear her better if he walked closer to it. "I don't blame you, it's a horrible way to do it. And I know you don't want to talk to anyone about it, and that you're embarrassed about it."

"Elizabeth I don't want to have this discussion."

"We're going to have to have it, Jax especially if I'm going to carry our child." She was right, of course. This baby, which would come from his sperm and her egg since Courtney didn't have any viable ones, was why they were doing all this in the first place. If he expected her to carry their child he had to be honest with her and discuss things with her.

"Okay."

"I know it's difficult and I figured out a way I could help."

"What like discussing the procedure or something?" She was a nurse after all, so that was probably what it was.

"Not exactly. I just figured that since this whole thing was freaking you out, maybe we could find a way to take all the stress out of it and help you enjoy it."

"I doubt that Elizabeth."

"No, I'm serious. What if we did it another way? No beakers, no cups, no test tubes. What if we just did it another way?"

She couldn't mean what he thought she meant but Jax moved closer to the door anyway. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we pretend we're two different people" she suggested, "and that we're married and this is our wedding night, and that we're really really trying for a baby?"

He couldn't say anything so he just stared at the door.

"That would take the stress out of it and it would accomplish what we want to accomplish." She was laying it out so matter of factly that it actually made some sense. But he couldn't – they couldn't!

"Elizabeth I don't think…."

"Don't think about anything, Jax, except what I'm saying. Pretend you're my husband. Pretend that the one thing in the world you want more than anything in the world is to have a baby with me."

"I do want that," he said honestly. He wanted this child that Elizabeth generously offered to carry for him and his wife more than anything.

"Good. Pretend that I'm waiting for you behind this door, ready to be with you, ready to make a baby with you, and that you can't wait to come in here and take me and make love to me all day and all night long until we have a newborn baby in our arms, Jax."

It was becoming more and more real the more she talked about it, and Jax could actually see what she was saying, and it was starting to turn him on. "Elizabeth…."

"Keep thinking about this, Jax. You want a baby with me. You want a baby with me more than anything."

"I do."

"And I want to make a baby with you, my husband, and we're finally ready to take this big leap. I want us to spend weeks locked in our bedroom doing nothing but making love until we get what we want. I know you want that, too. I know you can't wait to do this with me, Jax."

"I can't," he said hoarsely. Damn it, she was good, and was actually making him agree to this.

"I can't wait, either. I can't wait to be in your arms and I can't wait to give you a baby of your own. Jax?"

"Yes?"

"Come inside my bedroom."

He quickly pushed the door open and found her standing by the bed, wearing a sheer white nightgown that was low cut and showed off her perfect round breasts and gorgeous figure, and her hair was curled around her face and she even wore a veil over her hair to complete the look.

Jax started to chuckle. "You look……..wow."

"What, you don't like my bridal gear?" Elizabeth teased, spinning in a circle for him. "The veil's a bit much right?"

"You look amazing" Jax grinned, moving forward to take her hands. Elizabeth smiled up at him and smoothed his suit jacket.

"Thank you, _husband_." With that she leaned up and wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him softly, her lips parted. She kissed him slowly, a gentle, open-mouthed kiss meant to entice him and get him fired up to join her in this wicked dance and Jax let his hands fall to her waist and he squeezed her hips as she fanned the flames of desire in him, Her tongue traced his mouth and she gently slipped it into his mouth, tasting him and pulling him into a slow sensual duel.

Jax groaned and pulled her closer unable to believe how she could turn him on with just a simple kiss, even while wearing that crazy veil. She was soft and warm and trying so hard to help him overcome this stupid thing with the cup, and honestly she was being a lot more understanding than Courtney or Lucky on the subject.

He pulled back just as Elizabeth started loosening his tie. "Wait we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"We're both married!"

She shook her head. "We're not doing this for our pleasure, Jax. We're doing this so we can have a baby, which is what all four of us want. Courtney wants to raise a baby with you, and Lucky and I need the money so we can pay his bills. All four of us want this, Jax. They know this baby is going to be ours, that part of you is going to be put inside of me so we can create a baby. We're just using a different method to get the same results."

"I know, but….."

"You do still want a baby, right?" She knew that was the one thing to say that would sell him on this, because there was nothing Jax wanted more.

"Yes of course," he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Then do this with me," she whispered, opening up the knot in his tie and pulling it loose. She undid the first button on his shirt and then the next. "Do this with me, Jax. We can both have what we want."

"Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth nodded and rubbed little circles on his chest with her fingertips. "I'm very sure or I wouldn't have suggested it. Also, I'm a nurse, I know some of the best positions that increase couples' chances of conceiving a baby."

He lifted his eyebrows and pulled her a little closer. "Positions?"

Elizabeth nodded smugly. "Missionary is a tried and true favorite. Basically anything where the woman's hips are in the air because it means deep thrusting and gravity is there to help pull the sperm into the uterus."

"You suck at dirty talk," Jax whispered as he leaned in to kiss her and Elizabeth laughed. She kissed him back and pulled away, smiling up at him.

"Glad you're on board."

"Less talking, more baby-making," he pretended to order, grinning. Elizabeth rose up on her toes to kiss him and Jax responded eagerly, this time sticking his tongue in her mouth and groaning when she started to suck on it. Elizabeth took off his suit jacket and dumped it on the floor and let her hands roam his body over his shirt, rubbing his back and chest and even squeezing his butt.

Jax explored her body, too, breaking the kiss to turn her around and pulling her back so that her ass ground against his slowly growing erection, making both of them moan. Elizabeth wiggled her hips and ground against him some more as Jax moved his hands up her body until he could squeeze her supple breasts underneath the fine mesh fabric of her little teddy.

"You're perfect" he murmured in her ear. "But we've got to get rid of that veil."

She giggled when he quickly took it off and dropped it on the floor, then pulled the pins out of her hair that kept it there so her brown curls tumbled freely over her shoulders. His hands moved lower now, toward her center, gripping her inner thighs as his thumbs felt for her slit underneath the nightie and the little white thong she wore.

"And you are wearing way too many clothes."

"I could say the same about you," Elizabeth teased, wiggling her ass against his bulging cock again just to drive him crazy. Jax groaned and grabbed her hips, holding her in place as he ground himself against her, working both of them up until their breath was coming faster. "Oh, God, Jax."

"Look in the mirror," he whispered, meaning the mirror that stood by her dresser right in front of them. "That's what I've been doing."

Elizabeth looked where he said and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the two of them reflected there. He was so tall and large behind her, and she was so small and delicate against him, especially in that teeny little nightgown. His hands were on her possessively, squeezing her, rubbing her, like he wanted to touch every last part of her, and her knees almost buckled when he stroked her through her thong.

Jax held her against him tightly and continued to tease her, tracing her slit through the underwear as they both watched. Finally when her head started to fall back and she was beginning to grind against his hand a little in perfect rhythm, Jax pulled his hand back and gripped the edge of her nightgown.

Elizabeth lifted her head and watched him quietly as he lifted it, bunching it around her waist to reveal her very delicate little white thong that she had bought just for this occasion. Jax was staring at their reflection too as he lifted it higher and higher until it was around her neck, and then he took it off and threw it away so that she was almost completely naked in his arms.

He dropped his hands to her perfect large breasts and cupped them, making her watch as he played with them. Elizabeth graoned at the sight of his hands on her but he wouldn't let her turn away and kept squeezing her, then used his thumb and finger to pinch her puckered nipples which were already pebbled and straining. Elizabeth let out a little cry and he did it again, then rolled them between his fingers as her knees buckled a little.

Just as Elizabeth was starting to really get into it, Jax stopped playing with her breasts and moved his hands down the sides of her body, and she watched him curiously in the mirror. He slowly pulled her thong down her hips as far as he could go, and Elizabeth shimmied her hips and sent it to the floor. She stepped out of it and Jax's hands were immediately on her, eager to explore the most intimate part of her.

She gasped when one thumb pressed down on each side of her slick folds, testing how swollen she was and if she was ready for him. He tickled her with his fingers, finding her moist and hot, and smirked over her shoulder at her in the mirror when she moaned. Jax used two fingers to separate her lips and hold them apart while his thumb searched for her engorged clit, finding it easily. Elizabeth trembled in his arms as he swept his thumb over it, back and forth, just to drive her crazy and felt the pleasure pooling and building up between her legs.

"A…..A clitoral orgasm is one of the best ways to…….to pull the semen into the uterus," she got out, "……and the man's ejaculation should be timed to be at that point so that……..so that the odds of conceiving can be higher."

"Yeah, again you really suck at dirty talk, Elizabeth," he smirked, realizing that now it was his turn to make her relax. She was so focused on the conception part of it that she might have forgotten to remember to relax and enjoy this. "I seem to remember reading in those books you gave me that conception also depends on the woman's state of mind at the time."

He swept his fingers through her swollen slit, making her groan and arch her hips against his hand, and he played with her clit some more with his other hand. "A woman should be relaxed and not stressed out and she should really enjoy herself. What can I do to help you enjoy yourself, Elizabeth?'

She seemed to remember herself and turned around slowly, forcing him to stop playing with her. She looked up at him seriously and said, "Get naked, Jax."

He didn't' need to be asked twice and Jax started popping the buttons on his shirt. Elizabeth reached for his belt and had it undone just in time for him to pull his shirt loose and shove it down his arms. She unzipped his pants and pushed them down, taking his boxers with them, and Jax kicked off his shoes, peeled off his socks, and stepped out of his pants and boxers with her help.

He was standing there naked in front of her, his massive rod free and unbound and throbbing slightly in front of her eyes. He was hard and erect but not all the way there due to how they'd just torn into each other, so Elizabeth wrapped her hand around him and looked up at him.

"Mind if I help you out?" Jax watched silently as she knelt to the floor, completely naked with him, and wrapped her hand tightly at the base of his shaft. Her lips puckered before she even touched him, and Elizabeth steadied him in her hand and brought him closer to his mouth, kissing the head of his bulging pole gently at first. She tickled him with her lips, using her other hand to lightly cup his balls, and Jax rested a hand on the desk nearby.

She wasn't sucking him off or letting him thrust into her mouth, instead she was just kissing his tip like she had kissed him earlier on the mouth. They were tiny kisses at first meant to tease him and then she deepened it, like she had frenched him earlier, letting him feel her tongue wrap around his mushroom head and lavish attention on it. She pulled him into her mouth a little before backing off and did this over and over until he was practically sobbing at the need to be in her mouth.

Thankfully for him Elizabeth realized this and finally took his entire head into her mouth. She sucked on him carefully, slowly taking her time to get him really hard. He was throbbing and bucking against her hand but she wouldn't let him in anymore and just sucked on his tip, making him moan her name and tell her not to stop. Her hands kept lightly jiggling his balls, and she rubbed the wrinkled skin with her thumb as she let her fingers wander back to an area that even Courtney rarely touched.

A gasp tore through Jax as she brushed her fingers over the sensitive skin, then scraped her nails over it. "Elizabeth please….."

She understood what he was saying and stopped, letting go of him and standing up. Without a word Jax picked her up and carried her over to the queen-sized bed in the corner. She had put a pillow down in the middle of it and he assumed that this was supposed to go under her hips, tilting her pelvis to help his seed pool in her womb.

Elizabeth lay back on the mattress and gazed up at him, her curls fanned out over the striped comforter, and Jax leaned down closer to her. She put a hand to his cheek as they looked at each other, knowing that there would be no turning back after this, that they were really doing it, that it was just the first step to having a baby of their own.

Jax started to part her legs and position himself, but Elizabeth shook her head. She bent her knees on the bed and then pulled them back, closer to her chest, so she was bared even more completely to him, and then nodded for him to come to her.

Jax settled between her legs, putting his hands on the bed by her shoulders, and his cock poked against her as he moved into place, right where she needed him to be.

"This way, we have a higher chance of conception," she said softly, still gazing up at him.

"Of course," Jax said as her knees pushed against his shoulders. "Ready?" When Elizabeth nodded he very slowly pushed against her entrance, pushing harder and harder until her body finally stretched to let in his massive head. Elizabeth groaned at the delicious feeling and wiggled her hips, wanting more of him, and Jax couldn't disappoint.

He pushed harder and soon his entire length disappeared into her body until their skin touched and they were joined intimately, locked together. He gazed deeply into her eyes and found her gazing back, her eyes big and blue and eager.

"Stay there," she murmured, "don't move. I just want to feel you."

He did as she said and did the same, enjoying the feeling of having her wrapped incredibly tightly around his body. She really was a tiny woman and he always knew that, but now that his cock was buried in the warm, wet depths of her pussy, he had a better appreciation for how tiny she really was. He loved the feeling of them like this and for a moment didn't even want to pull out of her a little bit because it would break their amazing connection.

"Don't thrust," she said slowly, like she was reading his mind. "Just rock and grind with me, Jax."

"Why is that better?" he asked as he did what she said, rotating his hips against her and watching as her breathing came faster.

"Because you're stimulating my clit," she moaned, tossing her head to the side. "And when I come from that, it's a more powerful orgasm that pulls the semen toward the cervix faster."

"We've got to work on your dirty talk" he said, continuing to rotate his hips. As he moved in circles, she began to grind her hips up and down so that they were stimulating every part of each other, especially her sensitive nub.

Jax could feel the tremors building and wanted to hold himself off until right when she came, so he met her gaze and slowly leaned down until his face was nestled close to her breasts. Elizabeth let out a low moan as Jax did what he wanted to do ever since he saw her in that flimsy teddy and closed his lips around one of her pebbled nipples.

He suckled and played with her like she had done for him earlier, when she was on her knees in front of him, and Elizabeth was tossing her head from side to side. The combination of his hot wet mouth doing such amazing things to her breasts, first one and then the other, and his hips rocking and swiveling powerfully against her pussy as his cock slowly drew out what she knew would be a massive orgasm was driving her crazy, and she knew she wouldn't last long.

"I'm close, Jax," she said, "So close….."

"Me too" he told her, kissing her neck now and continuing to rotate his hips.

"Jax…….." She used her hands to grip his ass, her nails biting into his skin. "I need you to…….I need you to thrust really deep and really fast now."

He didn't need to be told twice and Jax switched his weight to his hands, tilted her bottom a little farther up, and began slamming into her like a madman. He went hard and fast and really rough and in a couple of seconds Elizabeth came with a loud yell. She kept moaning as he slammed into her and they heard pounding on the ceiling, probably from her neighbors since the walls of her and Lucky's apartment were so thin, but Jax kept going and came only a few seconds after her with a roar.

His thick seed gushed into her narrow channel, helped by his grip on her and gravity, and filled her completely. Elizabeth could feel it inside of her, coating her, filling her up, and she didn't even hear the bumps on the ceiling as she reveled in the intense, explosive orgasm they'd built up together.

Finally, Jax was done coming, and Elizabeth had regained her ability to speak. He sagged against her and her feet fell back on to the mattress as her legs relaxed and fell flat. He was about to use the last of his strength to pull out of her so he could rest but Elizabeth used the last bit of hers to wrap her legs around his waist and keep him where he was.

"Don't move," she said, brushing his wet hair out of his face. "We're supposed to stay like this for a little while after we're done."

He agreed without a word and relaxed into her, crushing her into the mattress, and Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his strong back and kept him close to her. He was incredible, and she couldn't believe that it had been so amazing. With Cameron, she and Zander hadn't been trying for a baby: it was just a night of wild rough sex that ended up in a pregnancy. She and Lucky hadn't tried for a baby of their own yet, and she and Ric had only talked about trying before their marriage fell apart, so Elizabeth had never felt what it was like to really be with a man and try to make a baby with him.

Until Jax.

He lazily kissed the side of her neck. "I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Not at all" she smiled. "You good?"

"So good," he groaned, cupping her bottom with a free hand and giving her a squeeze. "You're so soft……"

"Hey." She pinched his side as she felt his breathing start to get softer. "Don't you fall asleep on me, Jax."

He lifted his head and looked at her, and what she said next made him smile wickedly. "After all, it takes more than one try to make a baby, and we have all day today, all night, and all day tomorrow."

He grinned and kissed her, so grateful that her son was at Audrey's, his wife was in New York city with Carly, and that her husband was away on police business. "This is so much better than that stupid cup."

**The End. **


End file.
